vaffandomcom-20200213-history
H2O Delirious
Jonathan, also known as H2O Delirious is a YouTuber known for his unique laugh and diverse gaming content. He was born in Charlotte, North Carolina on May 2nd, 1987, making him 31 years old. Channel H2O Delirious created his YouTube channel on May 24, 2007. Over the years, he has uploaded videos clip from mainstream games like Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops II, Ark: Survival Evolution, ''and ''Fallout 4. He has also played secondary games, such as Among the Sleep, H1Z1, Layers of Fear, and The Culling. He has also played indie horror games due to the fan requests, such as Outlast, Among the Sleep, Alien: Isolation, The Evil Within, Five Nights at Freddy's 1 & 4, and'' Silent Hills P.T. Demo.'' In late 2011, H2O Delirious messaged VanossGaming saying how much he liked his Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trolling video. Delirious asked Vanoss if he would like to collaborate in future videos. From thereon, the two allied and introduced their friends to each other. Most of the YouTubers in the group that we know of today were acquainted with Delirious. A common fan request for milestone celebrations is a face reveal. Many of his friends have already done face reveals for certain milestones, but Delirious has refrained from doing one. (At some point in time, he uploaded a mock Face Reveal video that showed dramatic shots of a water cooler-- a nod to his username.) Quotes Trivia * The username "H2ODelirious" was created after Delirious joined an H2O clan in Gears of War. * 'EXP I Delirious' was his original gamertag. * Delirious created his YouTube channel in mid-2007. * He has great love for teddy bears to the point he would get extremely stressed out if they get destroyed in-game. * Despite not showing his face, Delirious is heavily portrayed by his personality. * Delirious lived in Hampton, Virginia before moving back to his home Charlotte, North Carolina. * In 2010, Delirious changed the name into H2O Delicious but he changed again into H2O Delirious in the same year. * His character type is the Jason Voorhees mask with a face makeup like a clown. * H2O Delirious is the 4th to have an official player model of himself (the first three were: VanossGaming, BasicallyIDoWrk and Daithi De Nogla). * Delirious had a player model of his GTA 5 character, but then started using an animated version of his character. * Delirious loves stuffed bears. He seems to have pain when having to harm one or seeing one harmed. He'll often scream "TEDDY!" or "TEDDY BEAR!" It's unknown why he loves them so much. * When Delirious is about to get killed in games, he would also cry "PLEASE!" repeatedly and really intensely. * In the Beta version of Friday the 13th game you could visit Delirious' grave, next to the tombstone there was a teddy bear. * Delirious doesn't have a driver's licences.GTA 5 - TERRORISER WINS A CAR AND WE ROBBED THE ARMY BASE!!! Games Played * A Way Out * Action Henk * Agar.io * Alien: Isolation * Amazing Frog * Among the Sleep * Aragami * Apex Legends * Ark Survival: Evolved * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate * Assassin's Creed Unity * Baby Blues * Batman: Arkham Knight * Battle Block Theater * Battleborn * Battlefield 1 * BATTLESHIP * Ben and Ed * BioShock: Infinite * Blackwake * Blade Ballet * Block N Load * Boogeyman * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Chicken Invaders * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Cockroach Simulator * Coffin Dodgers * Conan Exiles * Dead by Daylight * Dead Island: Riptide * Dead or Alive: Last Round * Dead Realm * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Rising 4 * Dead Space 3 * Death Garden * Deceit * Depth * Destiny * Devilry * Disc Jam * Donut County * Doom (Open Beta) * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * EA Sports UFC * Emily Wants To Play * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 5 * Far Cry Primal * Fibbage * Finding Bigfoot * Five nights at Freddy's 4 * For Honor * Fortnite * Friday The 13th: The Game * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod * Gears of War 4 * Gears of War: Ultimate Edition * Goat MMO Simulator * Goat Simulator * Golf-It * Golf With Your Friends * Granny Simulator * GTA IV * GTA V * H1Z1 * Halo 5: Guardians * Halo: Spartan Assault * Hand Simulator * Hatred * Heartstone: Tavern Brawl * Hektor * Heroes and Generals * Hide and Shriek * Hitman * Hitman 2 * Human: Fall Flat * I Am Bread * Infliction * Injustice 2 * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kidnapped * Killer Instinct * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Killing Room * Klepto * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Lakeview Cabin Collection IV * Last Year: The Nightmare * Layers of Fear * Left 4 Dead 2 * Left Alone * Linch * Mad Max * Maize * Mario Kart 8 * Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite * Minecraft * Mirage: Arcane Warfare * Modern Warfare 3 * MoonBase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Move or Die * Naruto Shippūden : Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Night Blights * Notes of Obsession * One Piece Burning Blood * Only If * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Over Cooked 2 * Overwatch * Paint the Town Red * Party Panic * Passing Pineview Forest * Phantasmal * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Prey * Pummel Party * Rainbow Six: Siege * RE77 (Alpha Demo) * Red Dead Redemption 2 * Reign of Kings * Resident Evil 2 (2019 Remake) * Resident Evil 7 Demo * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Rides With Strangers * Rocket League * Rocks of Ages * Rust * Saints Row 4 * Scum * Shift Happens * Silent Hills * SOMA * Speed Runners * Spider-Man * Star Wars: Battlefront * Steep * Sword With Sauce * T.A.B.S: Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Teddy Terror * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan * Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 * The Conjuring House * The Crew * The Culling * The Division * The Evil Within * The Forest * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * The Plight * The Ship * Trapper's Delight * UNO * Until Dawn * Viking Squad * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Warframe * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * We Happy Few * We Were Here * We Were Here Too * What's Under Your Blanket * White Noise 2 * White Noise Online * Who's Your Daddy * Who's Your Monkey * Wick * World War Z * Worms WMD * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K19 * Zombi References Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models